Hunted
by jennbristow
Summary: A new daughter comes into the story and the followers come out to play. Jennifer has some serious connection with the atrox & shes younger than all of the other daughters, could she be one of the next generation. [this is like hardly like the story.]
1. Tu es dea, filia lunae

**J**ennifer ran down the street trying to escape the shadows that were slowly gaining on her. The new white ghetto boots weren't a good thing to be running in but it would hurt too much to not have them on. She needed to get to Maggie's apartment before the shadows caught up. It would be her first visit to Maggie, for she had only visited in her dreams. She wondered if she should've gone to the dance and if there was any others like her, being able to go invisible. It kind of scared her to have these powers since she was only turning 15 that year.

Jennifer wasn't like any other teenage girl. She had the ability to go invisible. She couldn't control it much though. She needed guidance, and the only one that could help her was Maggie, the one from her dreams. Even the thought of telling someone else scared her. She hadn't even told anyone in her family yet, though she didn't dare too in fear that they would abandon her.

She continued to run down the street and after about ten minutes of running, she was infront of Maggie's apartment. She went inside after she was sure the shadows were gone and rang the buzzer. A woman's voice came on. "I've been expecting you Jennifer." And then the door buzzed and the lock opened. Jennifer took a step inside. She ran up the stairs to Maggie's apartment and knocked. A young woman answered. She had curly moon blonde hair to her shoulders and no wrinkles, or any signs of aging for that matter. Jennifer was amazed at how incredibly beautiful the woman was.

"So your Maggie right, the one from my dreams?"

"Yes I am. And its time you hear the truth, the truth about who you really are. What I'm going to say may sound crazy."

"Okay, whatever. Just say it already"

"Tu es dea, filia lunae."

"Say what?"

"Tu es dea, filia lunae. You are a goddess, a daughter of the moon."

"A little more detail might help a little."

"You are a daughter of the moon goddess Selene. In ancient times, it was said that goddess Selene drove the moon across the sky. Each night she followed her brother Helios, the sun, to catch his fiery rays and reflect the light back down to earth. One night on her journey, she looked down and saw Endymion sleeping in the hills. She fell in love with the beautiful shepherd. Night after night she looked down on his gentle beauty and loved him more, until finally one evening she left the moon between the sun and the earth and went down to the grass fields to lie beside him. For three nights she stayed with him, and the moon unable to catch the sun's rays, remained dark. People feared the dark moon. They said it brought death and freed evil forces to roam the black night. Zeus, King of the Gods, was angered by the darkness and punished Selene by giving Endymion eternal sleep. Selene returned to the moon and drove it across the night sky, but her love was too strong. She hid Endymion in a cave; and now, three nights each lunar month, she leaves the moon to visit her sleeping lover and cover him with silver kisses. In his sleep, Endymion dreams he holds the moon. He has given Selene many daughters to guard the night. They are powerful and beautiful like their mother, and mortal like their father."

"Okay, that explains me being a daughter of the moon, by why do I go invisible and stuff. I guess you would call it… my power."

"You must help fight with the other daughters-"

"You mean there's others like me"

"Yes."

"Okay, go on."

"Okay, you must help fight with the other daughters against the Atrox."

"The at what?"

"The Atrox"

"What in the world is 'The Atrox'?"

"Let me explain. When Pandora's box was opened, a lot of evil things came out."

"Yeah I know, I've read the stories."

"Well, another evil came to be aswell. It's called the Atrox."

"Well, how was it created?"

"No one knows for sure. We all assume it just created itself some how."

"Oh okay... wait a second, how am I supposed to fight it if it came about when Pandora's box was opened?"

"You fight the followers it sends out since it can't go in human form anymore."

"Okay. But how do I fight them? Obviously I can't beat them alone with only my powers?"

"And that's why there's other daughters to help you."

"When do I get to meet them? Do they even know I exist?"

"You will get to meet them soon. And they do know you exist, and they've seen you too."

"Oh so I've seen them before?"

"Well no."

"How is that possible?"

"One of the daughters, Vanessa, has the power to go invisible."

"So I wouldn't even know they were there?"

"Exactly. But I'm quite sure you felt a presence behind you on your way here. No?"

"Yeah, there were creepy shadows following me."

"Oh dear. That means the Atrox already knows you're a daughter. But Vanessa and the others were with you. I sent them to make sure you got here safely."

Jennifer shuddered, "Why did it all of a sudden feel drafty in here. You don't have any windows open."

"Jennifer, I'd like to you meet the other daughters. Vanessa, Serena, Catty, Tianna, and Jimena."

All of a sudden Vanessa started to appear along with Serena, Tianna, and Jimena.

"Where's Catty?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, she forgot something, so she went back to get it. She should be here any second" Explained Jimena.

Just then Catty crashed to the ground out of no where.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't think it would take so long."

"Where'd she come from?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"Catty's power is time travel. I guess while were on the topic of powers, I'll tell you about the other daughters' powers. As you know now, Catty can time travel. Vanessa can go invisible, Serena can read minds and manipulate thoughts, Tianna can move things with her mind, and Jimena has premonitions." Explained Maggie.

"Oh okay. That explains a lot."

"Well you girls better be on your way, you have a lot to show and explain to Jennifer."

Then the girls were on their way out of Maggie's apartment and down the hall to the stairs. As soon as the girls were outside Jennifer saw a shadow go by and she screamed. Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, Serena, and Tianna all looked at her and then Serena explained, "that's what the Atrox's followers look like in their shadow form. Then a guy appeared out of no where infront of them and a girl appeared down the street with two guys. The guy infront of the daughters looked to where the group was down the street and vanished.

"Damn! Who was that?" said Jennifer as she let out a slow whistle, "he was a hottie." Then she noticed Serena's glare and she shut up.

"Don't mind Serena Jennifer, her and Stanton have a little forbidden thing going on." After that small crack out of Tianna, all of the others started to burst out laughing well accept for Serena of course, she didn't think it was that funny. As soon as the girls made that loud outburst the girl down the street pointed at the daughters and the group started running towards them.

"Uh-oh Cassandra trouble," moaned Catty.

"C'mon Vanessa, make us invisible so we can get out of here!" exclaimed Tianna who was looking extremely uncomfortable, "I don't have enough energy to be fighting with anyone tonight, its too late."

"But guys, I can hardly make five of us invisible, never mind six!" Argued Vanessa, who was looking nervous, "why cant there be more like me?"

"Um…. I can go invisible too, but I'll probably only be able to carry two of you," said Jennifer.

Vanessa let out a sigh, "Thank Selene I don't have to do all of the work!" Then she let out a whoop.

"Uh guys, we better go, like now. Cassandra, Tymmie, and Karyll are almost here. Why doesn't Vanessa take me and Serena with her and Jennifer takes Tianna and Catty?" said Jimena.

Then Serena and Jimena grabbed Vanessa's hands and they started to disappear and were gone in seconds. After they were gone Tianna and Catty grabbed Jennifer's hands before they disappeared and then, they were gone.


	2. Introduction

Once Tianna, Catty, and Jennifer made it to Serena's house, Serena was already baking cookies. Jimena and Vanessa were at the kitchen table talking. Jennifer, Tianna, and Catty then materialized in Serena's living room and were walking towards Serena's kitchen.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Vanessa.

"Uh Jennifer didn't know where Serena lived. Remember, it's her first time here." Said Catty.

"Right, we kind of forgot that." Replied Jimena.

Just then Jennifer screamed as Stanton appeared in the kitchen. The other daughters jumped because they didn't see him appear yet because they were all facing the opposite direction and they all turned around slowly.

"I see you guys have a new friend." Said Stanton as he slowly walked over to Serena to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Who are you and why do you keep showing up?" asked Jennifer kind of freaked out by him just appearing again, out of no where.

"His name is Stanton, he's a follower." Explained Jimena, giving Stanton a dirty look.

"Prince of Night." Stanton corrected her.

"So like isn't he evil? Aren't we supposed to be like fighting him or something?" Jennifer questioned.

"Way to make her think I'm evil Jimena," Stanton said giving Jimena a hurt look.

"Well you are and don't go give me that hurt look, you have no feelings." She shot back.

"Guys, give it up!" exclaimed an annoyed Serena.

"Well it's not my fault you're involved with someone from the Atrox!" Screamed Jimena.

"Stanton's not that evil Jennifer. He can't hurt Vanessa and he won't dare hurt any of the other daughters, or else he'll lose Serena. His forbidden love," Teased Catty.

"Well why can't he hurt Vanessa?" asked Jennifer.

"She performed an act of kindness towards him. That's all I can say for now. Ask Maggie next time we see her," explained Catty.

Just then Serena's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jimena asked as she picked up the phone. "Vanessa, its your mom. She said she wants you to get home."

"Okay, but I'm going to have to walk home," whined Vanessa.

"I think I should get going home to. I'll give you guys a ride if you want." Replied Jimena.

"Okay, sounds good. Wait, you drive?" exclaimed Jennifer.

"Yeah, I used to be in a gang so I learned how to jack and drive cars when I was about twelve," Said Jimena, "Meet me outside, I'm going to go start the car."

Then Jimena walked out the front door and all you could hear was music thumping from her car.

"Well, we better get going," said Catty.

"Yeah, see you guys later," replied Vanessa.

"Nice meeting you Serena and you too Stanton," shouted Jennifer as she walked out the living room door.

Once they were in the car, catty and Vanessa started talking about who's house they wanted to sleep over at, and decided it would be Vanessa's.

"What school are you going to be going to Jennifer?" asked Jimena, "and what street do you live on?"

"La Brea High I think and you turn right here," answered Jennifer.

"Hey, why are you dropping me and Catty off first?" questioned Vanessa.

"Jennifer said she lived on this street," Jimena replied.

"Wow, so that means me and Vanessa live on the same street! Thank god. I thought I was going to have to find a way to school," exclaimed Jennifer, obviously relieved that she didn't have to walk to school alone.

"Well, Jimena usually picks us up anyway, so you wouldn't have to worry about finding a way," Said Catty.

"Oh cool. Anyway, here's where I live. Thanks for the ride and nice meeting you guys," said Jennifer as she got out of the front seat of the car.

"C'you tomorrow at eight! Don't be late, hey that rhymes!" shouted Jimena and she drove away.

Jennifer stayed outside until she saw Jimena stop at another house down the street. _That must be where Vanessa lives _she thought. And then after about five minutes, Jimena whooped and drove away. The car and the thumping music disappeared under the half-mooned sky.


	3. First day

The day was clear and warm, as most days in sunny LA, when Jennifer finally dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Once she was out of the shower and heading towards her room she glanced at the clock. "7:45 already? Crap! What am I going to wear?" she shouted then started to tare through her dresser and closet. She decided on a pale blue mini skirt and a sky blue tank top that just hardly showed her belly button piercing. She then pulled on her white ghetto boots and put on her make-up and headed downstairs to eat. "Thank goddess we moved to a house with more bathrooms," mumbled Jennifer, "and thank the goddess that dad made porridge this morning, or else I would be eating breakfast!"

As soon as she put her bowl in the sink, she heard pounding music coming closer to her house. She immediately knew it was Jimena so she quickly grabbed her purse from the front hallway and bolted out of the house just as Jimena was pulling up.

"Hey chica, your right on time," said Jimena.

"Hey guys," greeted Jennifer.

Once Jennifer got in the car and seated they zoomed off down the street, fast rhythm music pounding into the clear day. After what seemed like minutes, they arrived at La Brea High. Even though Jennifer was only in the ninth grade, she fit in well with the daughters.

Jennifer's day at school was actually fun. She met a bunch of new people and made friends with most of the people in her classes. I guess you could say she was very well liked at La Brea High. Even the older students liked her, including the guys. But Jennifer spotted one guy that almost made her go invisible at the sight of him. Will. She didn't know his last name but she was still totally crushed on him, but he was a couple years older, so she didn't know if he would like her so she didn't ask him out, well not yet anyway. After all of the daughters were finished, they met in the parking lot where Jimena's car was parked. Vanessa was the last one to arrive, "hey, sorry guys, I had to hand in my homework."

Once Vanessa was in the car Jimena was speeding down the road towards Serena's house.

"So what's up for tonight, planet bang?" asked Vanessa.

"Planet Bang?" questioned Jennifer.

Jimena pulled over the car and they all stared at her.

"What? I did just move here remember" Jennifer said.

Catty who was sitting beside Jennifer laughed and said, "Yeah, we keep forgetting everyone's not from around here."

"Planet bang is the dance club we all go to every Tuesday and Friday because those are the only two days people under 21 can go," answered Serena.

"Oh cool. Can I come, but I completely understand if you don't want me to, being younger and all," asked Jennifer.

"Of course you can come with us, remember, your one of us now," replied Jimena.

"Hey, maybe you'll even meet up with a hottie," teased Tianna.

"Maybe I will," Jennifer teased back.

"Okay, why don't we all meet up at my house at 5 and we can eat then go. And if any of you want to borrow some clothes, its fine with me and my mom," said Vanessa.

"Vanessa's mom is a clothing designer," explained Catty.

"Oh my god, that is awesome! You are so lucky Vanessa," Jennifer said to Vanessa in awe.


	4. Dance then sleep

Once everyone arrived at Vanessa's house later that night, they ordered Chinese food while Vanessa brought down some cool outfits that she might wear.

"What skirt, blue or black? And what top, blue or pink?" asked Vanessa.

"Black skirt with the blue top," suggested Jennifer.

"Perfect! Thanks Jennifer. I'll be right back I have to go choose some shoes," said Vanessa.

Jimena and Tianna were already dressed, Jimena in a red tank top and black miniskirt, Tianna in a pink tank top with a black miniskirt.

"Well, only Catty and Jennifer left to get clothes. Get black mini's and we can all be wearing one," urged Serena.

"Good idea Serena. Catty, go show Jennifer where the tops and shoes are and get her and yourself black miniskirts," shouted Vanessa as Catty and Jennifer were running up the stairs. Once they were dressed in the miniskirts, Catty showed Jennifer where the shoes were and they each picked out a pair. Jennifer chose black knee-high boots and Catty chose a pair of white sling-backs. Catty then went to where the shirts were and she chose out a white halter-top to match her shoes and Jennifer chose a sky blue sequined halter-top.

"Oh my goddess Jennifer, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Catty who was eyeing Jennifer's trendy outfit.

"I love yours too Catty," commented Jennifer.

Jennifer then pulled out some makeup from her purse and put it on and Catty grabbed some of Vanessa's.

Once they were both downstairs the other daughters commented on how glamorous they both looks and Catty and Jennifer commented on the others' outfits, and then they were off to planet bang.

"Wow, look at that line. We're never gonna' get in," whined Jennifer.

"Sure we will, right Serena?" Jimena pleaded.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it this one time," sighed Serena.

"Go and do your thing Serena!" Vanessa yelled and the daughters all started to walk up to the guards and then the guards let them in without question.

"Nice work," commented Jennifer as she slid in-between people dancing to the center of the dance floor where the other daughters were going. Then Jennifer started moving to the beat and dancing with the other daughters. One by one they left to go somewhere else with their boyfriends until it was only her and Catty.

"Catty, don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Jennifer.

"I did once, and I still love him… but he's gone," Catty answered, "I'll tell you about it another time. But in the mean time I'm going to go dance with one of the guys that are gawking at us, see you later!" Then Catty was off dancing with some guy.

A small moment after Catty left, a guy came and danced with Jennifer. He looked about 15 or 16 close enough to her age she thought, and she continued dancing with him. He was pretty cute too. Then she whispered in his ear, "my name is Jennifer, if you were wondering."

"Cute," he said, "my name's Jerome."

Then after a minute he said, "look in my eyes."

Then seconds before Jennifer looked into Jerome's eyes the other daughters came running to her and pulled her away from him.

"Jennifer, how could you be so careless? He's a follower!" screamed Serena.

"Sorry, I didn't know," apologized Jennifer and then Jimena went up to Jerome and screamed at him for about five minutes and then came back.

"Well, I don't think he's gonna' be bugging you anymore Jennifer," yelled Jimena over the music.

"C'mon Jennifer, you can dance with anyone here, just not him or other followers, but I don't see many," Catty said going back to dance with the guy she was dancing with along with the other daughters.

"Well, I guess I probably wont be finding a boyfriend tonight, but oh well. I might get one at school because there's this cute tenth grader, Will I think his name was, I saw looking at me in the halls," muttered Jennifer.

Just then someone yelled her name and she turned around. It was Will.

"Hey Jennifer, you want to dance?" he asked.

"Love to!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Then he pulled her out to the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing, and continued doing so until it was the last song.

"I have to go, but I'll see you at school on Monday," Jennifer whispered into his ear, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to go find the others. The other daughters weren't hard to find because she found them all spying on her from the back corner.

"So Jennifer that was the one you mentioned earlier, Will I think his name is," asked Serena.

"Yeah, did you catch anything in his mind for me?" Jennifer questioned.

"Only him thinking of ways to ask you out," Serena answered.

Jennifer let out a whoop and chanted "I'm getting a boyfriend" while she was doing a little happy dance around the other daughters.

"Well, we better get going. We should all stay over at someone's house and go to the beach tomorrow," suggested Serena.

"Okay, but its your house were staying at," said Catty.

"No problem, but Jimena can we stop at everyone's house so that we can get our stuff?" Serena asked.

"Okay. This is the order were going in, Jennifer's house, Vanessa's, Catty's, mine, then Serena's. That okay with everyone?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

Once they arrived at Jennifer's house, they all went in and met her family while Jennifer ran upstairs and grabbed what she needed and then she came back downstairs with it all in a plastic bag.

"Okay, finished," said Jennifer.

Then they all left and went down the street to Vanessa's house. They didn't even bother going in so they just stayed out in the car and talked. A few moments after Vanessa went in she was out again and they started onto Catty's house. It wasn't long before they arrived there but once again only Catty went in and the other daughters stayed in the car. Catty came back out just carrying her stuff, not bothering to get a bag and then they were at there last stop, Jimena's. They all went inside and got a small something to eat before they went to Serena's place, then they were on their way after Jimena finished getting her stuff.

"Hey Jennifer, you get to meet Colin, my brother, Jimena's boyfriend," explained Serena.

"Jimena and Colin sitting in a tree…" teased Vanessa.

Then they all burst out laughing finding it difficult to stop and then once they settled down a bit Jennifer said, "yeah I think I saw him at the planet bang, but I didn't get a good look."

Then they were finally at Serena's house and they all climbed out of the car and went in.

"I know you've been here before, but you didn't see Serena's pet, so just don't freak out if you see a wild animal in her house," said Catty.

They all put their stuff down in the front hall and went to the kitchen where Walley was obviously waiting for Serena.

"Is that your pet, a Raccoon?" asked Jennifer as she went over to pet him.

"Yeah that's him. Wow, you're a lot calmer then most people when you first saw him," said Serena.

"Well I used to live where there were quite a few Raccoons around, so I've seen plenty," explained Jennifer.

"Anyone want some munchies before we go off to bed?" asked Serena.

"No thanks," they all said kindly.

"Okay, then lets set up mini beds in my room and get changed into our PJ's," said Serena.

Once they were all settled in they turned off the lights and talked for another hour of two before finally drifting off to sleep accept for Jimena, who was now sneaking downstairs to see if Colin was down there, and sure enough he was, making hot cocoa like usual.

"Hey, should you be upstairs sleeping with the others?" asked Collin.

"I couldn't sleep," she lied.

"I don't believe you, but do you want some hot cocoa anyway?" he asked.

"Sure why not, it always helps me get to sleep better," she said.

They continued talking for about another ten minutes until Serena came downstairs to get a drink, then they shut off the lights and hid in the hallway. Once she passed, they ran up to Collin's room and talked some more until it was about three AM. That's when Jimena finally went back to bed.


	5. the first battle

"So, how did you all sleep?" asked Serena as they all made their way downstairs to get something to eat.

"Good, but I woke up in the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep" said Jimena fiddling with her necklace.

"Sure you Jimena, I know you sneaked down here to see Colin, I heard you guys, and you really suck at hiding," giggled Serena.

"Lets get eating, I'm starving!" Jimena exclaimed.

"Nice way to change the subject," teased Catty.

Then they all giggled and Serena started to make breakfast.

"Hurry so we can eat then go down to the beach, I haven't been there yet!" complained Jennifer.

"Hold your horses, nothings going to change accept the fact that more people will be there," said Catty who was peering over Serena's shoulder to see what she was making.

Serena bumped Catty away, "It's a surprise!"

"Whatever," she said annoyed.

"Okay you guys ready to see your food?" asked Serena.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Okay here it is," said Serena as she placed they plates of food on the table.

On the plates were 2 breakfast sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast.

"I have pancakes too if anybody wants some," said Serena.

Then they all were digging into their food like they haven't eaten forever and they all asked for seconds and pancakes. Once they all finished they cleaned the dishes and stuff and just sat there for a while stuffed.

"Well, I think maybe we should wait another hour or so before we leave so that we don't get cramps," suggested Jimena.

"Good idea Jimena," said Catty.

After about thirty minutes, and feeling a little better, one by one they went upstairs and got on their bathing suits and got their towels and suntan lotion and came downstairs with the rest of their necessities and each got ready to leave. It took them about twenty minutes to do that, then they were on their way down to the beach in Jimena's car so that it would be about an hour once they got there.

"Okay guys were here," said Serena as she stepped out of Jimena's car with her stuff and headed towards the sandy beach.

"Oh my goddess, this place looks awesome! The waves look great too," exclaimed an excited Jennifer, "I am so going to come down here almost everyday. Hey, maybe I'll even get as good of a tan as Tianna."

"It comes naturally," said Tianna as she got out of Jimena's car too.

Catty, Vanessa, and Jennifer all giggled at Tianna's comment. Once everyone was out of the car and heading towards the beach, they spotted someone they hoped they weren't going to see this day.

"Hey you five, oops I mean six. Who's the little one?" asked Cassandra, "oh wait, everyone already knows who she is. Its another daughter," she laughed and looked at Jennifer as if she was a piece of trash, "What's your power little one?"

"Actually, its really none of your business, so go find someone else to annoy before you start anything," challenged Jennifer. Then she screamed, "What was that?"

"What was what," asked a concerned Vanessa.

But before Vanessa even got her last word out, Serena sent a threatening message to Cassandra telepathically and it was obviously filled with rage and anger by the look on her face.

"I heard a scream in my head. Serena, what are you yelling at me for?" asked a very confused Jennifer, but then she realized Serena didn't say anything, well at least not out loud. The other daughters looked at Jennifer surprisingly.

"I didn't say anything to you," said a frightened Serena.

"Oh no, not again!" cried Jennifer, "don't tell me I read your thoughts, or mind, or whatever that was."

"I think you did," said Serena, "try and read my mind or say something in my mind, I won't read yours."

Jennifer poked into Serena's mind and went into her thoughts and came back out once she found something useful, then she whispered what she found what she was looking for, "Serena, you have way to many memories or kissing Stanton," Jennifer said confronting Serena.

A slight blush rose to Serena's cheeks as Jennifer spoke, the other daughters giggled. Cassandra just stood there impatiently waiting for something to happen.

"Cassandra, if your so tough, why don't you make the first move," questioned Jennifer.

After Jennifer's comment the air crackled with energy and they knew Cassandra was going to attack so they started to build energy and it came fast, they attacked. But only Jennifer, Serena, and Jimena did. Tianna, Vanessa, Catty were still confused about what was going one, but they figured it out and dropped their stuff and sent their energy as well.

Cassandra was taken aback by their sudden jolts of energy and was very close to falling, "Is that all you got?" she asked.

"No, were just warming up," said Catty, who had quite an angry look on her face.

The daughters were the ones that were taken aback, but only slightly. They knew it was Cassandra's attack.

"And that's all you got," laughed Jimena who sent her energy sparking through the air and the daughters one by one followed. Cassandra fell back into the sand from the surges of power.

Getting up she screamed, "This is so not over!" and she ran down the beach, never turning back.

"Oh it so is!" hollered Jennifer then laughed.


	6. About a girl named Alex

"Well I'm glad that's over with," said Jennifer starting to run down the beach she yelled, "Now lets get out there!"

"I'm with Jennifer!" exclaimed Catty who was running after Jennifer.

"Yeah guys, let's go!" shouted Vanessa to Tianna, Jimena, and Serena.

"Were coming," they said in Unison, and they started running towards Jennifer, Catty, and Vanessa. They all ran through the tide line playfully splashing each other.

Once Jennifer was about halfway through the beach she stripped off her clothes over her bathing suit and ran right into the water. The coldness cooled her down as she got deeper. The other daughters only went up to their knee's because the water was so cold that they were too scared to go in.

"Come on guys, don't be chickens!" Jennifer yelled before going under to swim closer to them.

Jennifer grabbed Vanessa's legs and pulled her deeper into the water and then her and Vanessa splashed Jennifer then they went in to get the others. Vanessa grabbed Catty and Jennifer grabbed Tianna. Once they were all in only Serena and Jimena were left. Jennifer and Vanessa went in and got Serena because she went in a little further hoping not to get dragged in deeper. They got her and brought her out deeper then they all ran in and grabbed Jimena and went back out, despite the rain clouds coming. They played around for awhile until raindrops started to fall. They ran to shore and grabbed all of their stuff and went quickly to Jimena's car. By the time they got there it was pouring rain.

"So much for a fun time at the beach," said a disappointed Catty.

"Yeah just when it was starting to get fun, huh Jennifer," joked Vanessa.

"Yeah, oh well we can come down here again some other day," said Jennifer as she looked sadly out the window at the rain pounding on the pavement as they drove down the street. _'I sure hope this won't happen all of the time here. We moved here so that I could get away from her, not for her to follow us. Stupid weather changing power.' _Jennifer thought to herself even though she promised herself that she wouldn't think or talk about Alex, she did anyway.

"Who's Alex Jennifer?" asked Serena.

Jennifer looked up from the road with a jolt from being disturbed from her thoughts, and then she realized Serena had read her thoughts, "She's just someone from my old town that I used to know."

"Go on," urged Catty.

"Uh, are we all going to someone's house because if we are then I'll tell you guys then," answered Jennifer.

"Yeah sure, why don't we go to my house today," suggested Vanessa, "I know my mom wont mind."

"Okay," said Tianna.

"Well were almost at Jennifer's and your house. I'll drop Jennifer off then she can meet us at your place, how about that?" asked Jimena, "okay, here we are Jennifer," said Jimena as she pulled into Jennifer's driveway.

"Thanks. See you guys in about 10 minutes," said Jennifer as she got out of the car and ran to her front porch and waved, then she went inside

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" she hollered.

"Hey hunny, were in here," said her mother Barb who was just making lunch, "You want some," she asked.

"No thanks mom, I'm planning on going over to Vanessa's for the night, is that okay?" asked Jennifer while she grabbed a slice of tomato from a plate full of vegetables.

"I guess, but I want you home tomorrow night. It feels like we haven't seen you in ages," said Barb.

"Okay, I guess I'll stay home tomorrow," Jennifer joked as she exited the kitchen and ran upstairs to grab some clothes. Once she was finished packing she grabbed her keys just incase and left on her way out she yelled, "See you guys tomorrow," and then she shut the door. She then ran down the street to Vanessa's house with a backpack full of stuff in it, if anyone had seen her they'd think she'd gone nuts.

Once she arrived at Vanessa's she rang the doorbell. After about 30 seconds Vanessa finally answered, "hey, what took you so long to get over here? We just made some popcorn," she asked.

"My mom just kept talking to me," she said as she walked inside.

Vanessa laughed and then said, "the others are up in my room, were anxious to hear, or pardon me, learn about Alex and why she troubles you so much."

Jennifer started climbing the stairs, "It's a long story so you better have lots of popcorn."

"Oh trust me, we do," said Vanessa as she followed Jennifer up the stairs.

Jennifer opened the door to Vanessa's room to find a microwave plugged in on a table and about 10 boxes of microwave popcorn sitting on top and around the microwave. She gawked at the sight of so much popcorn, and their cleverness. "Well aren't you guys just so clever," she said as she popped a bag into the microwave.

"Hurry up and get started," urged Serena.

"You guys really want to know?" asked Jennifer.

"Well duh!" exclaimed Catty who was munching on her own bag of popcorn.

"Fine," said Jennifer, "It started like when I lived in Cambridge, Ontario, Canada in about grade 5. Well, we actually started to hang out in grade five, I've known her since kindergarten." she started.

"Keep going," said Tianna.

"Well we became like best friends and she told me she had a power. She told me her power was weather control. She could change the weather, and if she got moody, it really acted up. And she's here now so the weather might really act up," explained Jennifer, "I told her about my power, so she never let me get away from her because she always wanted me to do things for her, evil things. So I moved here, and I don't know how she followed me, but she said that a voice told her things in her dreams, things to do and stuff, and how to always be with me and that she must gain my trust. I think it may have been the Atrox. What do you guys think?"

The daughters stared at her astonished by what she had just told them. "I think she could be a different type of daughter, like a daughter of a dark goddess," suggested Tianna.

"Yeah, that sounds like it could be her in a nutshell," replied Jennifer then she thought to herself, _'What is Alex, and why is she here?' _ Then she looked at Serena, making sure that she hadn't picked up any of her thoughts. Luckily she hadn't, Serena's mind was too focused on who or what Alex was.

"I think Alex may be a daughter of the Dark Moon and the Atrox," suggested Tianna.

"Tianna, I think your right," said Jimena, "well chica's, why don't we go find this Alex and talk to her. I think the Atrox is trying to get at her so that she is no longer tied to the moon."

"That'd explain a lot of stuff," said Jennifer.

They all sat there in thought for a while and finished off their bags of popcorn when Vanessa finally spoke up, "Why don't we just go to sleep right now and then go find Alex tomorrow."

"Okay, night!" said Jennifer, and then she plopped down and fell asleep. The others soon followed.

It was a long night for the daughters and an even longer day ahead. They had to make sure they slept well just incase they had to fight tomorrow. Jennifer woke up in the middle of the night to see a shadow drift over their sleeping bodies, she froze and didn't move. She kept her eyes half open, but from up there they'd look completely closed. She listened to see if she could pick up any thoughts. She got some, but they were fuzzy all she could get was _'You daughters will be mine someday'_ and then it trailed off into a fuzzy static sound. Once the shadow went out of the window Jennifer moved. She new it was someone from the Atrox, they had found out where Vanessa lived. Jennifer sat up and looked around to see if any of the other daughters were awake.

"Uh… guys. Are any of you awake?" Jennifer asked. She got no reply, so she just lay there and tried to sleep. After a long while, she finally fell asleep.

Vanessa was the first to wake up. She grabbed pillows that were on her bed and threw them at the others. Jennifer had just woken up, but hadn't moved so when a pillow came and hit her she picked it up and threw at back at Vanessa. When the other pillows hit the other daughters they all did the same as Jennifer and then got up and stretched.

"Come on lazy heads, get up!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"I'm hungry, can we eat?" asked Jimena.

"Yeah, as soon as all of you get your butts out of bed and downstairs," said Vanessa as she started to walk out of her bedroom door, "Coming?"

"Yeah," they all said in unison, they had a habit of doing that now.

One by one they got up and headed down the stairs. Once they all got down, Vanessa grabbed some cereal boxes from a cupboard, "What kind do you guys want?" she asked.

"Fruitloops!" exclaimed Jennifer, "sorry, just my mom never buys cereal with a lot of sugar."

Tianna laughed at Jennifer, "I'll just have the same as Jennifer."

"Me too," said Jimena. The other daughters all agreed to Fruitloops too.

Vanessa started to put the other cereals back into the cupboard. She laughed at the fact that they all chose the same cereal. Good thing her mom had bought two boxes or else she probably would have run out. Vanessa started to pass around bowls and then the cereal. She passed one box one way and the other box the other way. Each daughter filled her bowl, once the boxes reached Vanessa again, she had to finish off what was left of the two boxes.

"Uh Vanessa, I think were going to need some milk," giggled Catty while looking at her dry cereal.

"Good thinking," laughed Vanessa while she got up and grabbed the milk, once she got back she poured some milk into her bowl and passed it to Catty.

Catty grabbed the milk and poured her milk and passed the milk to Jimena who was sitting beside her.

"Thank you," said Jimena as she poured her milk and passed it on to Serena. Serena took her share and passed it to Jennifer who poured and passed it to Vanessa who finished it off.

"Lets dig in, shall we," said Jennifer who had a mouthful of cereal in her mouth.

One by one they finished eating, each going up, taking a shower, and getting dressed. Once they were ready they headed out, they needed to find Alex.


	7. Encounter

"Where do you think she'd be?" asked Jimena.

"I don't know, she's pretty much crazy. We need to find her," replied Jennifer.

"Yeah we do, before she gets worse," agreed Catty.

"Yeah," said Tianna.

"CRAP!" yelled Serena, but Alex and Cassandra didn't hear.

They went to the beach and she wasn't there. They tried all of the main streets, she wasn't there either. They looked everywhere and then Jennifer heard something, or rather someone. She turned around and there was Alex, but she was with Cassandra.

"Oh no guys," whined Jennifer, "guys, that's her!"

"Oh god no!" exclaimed Tianna.

"I'm afraid so," said Vanessa.

"How did Cassandra find her?" asked Jimena.

"Vanessa, Jennifer, turn us invisible, and fast!" exclaimed Catty as she grabbed Vanessa's arm. Jimena too grabbed Vanessa's arm, while Tianna and Serena grabbed Jennifer's before she turned invisible.

They flew over Alex and Cassandra, being careful not to be noticed. Jennifer whispered across Alex's mind to go to the park, alone, they would meet there. Once she said that Alex looked around everywhere trying to find the source, but they were already gone.

Once at the park, Vanessa and Jennifer materialized with the others.

"So do you guys think she'll come?" questioned Jennifer.

"Yeah, but I think maybe we should hide, so that she can't see us," suggested Vanessa.

"Good idea, maybe we should spread out along the park," agreed Jimena.

"Okay, see you guys soon," said Jennifer who was walking away from the other daughters.

Once all of the daughters were spread out throughout the park, Jennifer spotted Alex. Anger secretly burned inside her, she wished she could fight Alex, right there in the middle of the park but instead she walked calmly up to her.

"Oh my god, Jennifer?" exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah, you knew I was here, but why are you here?" asked Jennifer.

"I missed you, so I just had to find you," replied Alex.

"Who was that girl you were with earlier," questioned Jennifer.

"She's a girl I met here, she's super nice and she has powers like us!" said Alex, "she's so much like me, she said she knows you too."

"Yeah, I've met her before," replied Jennifer, she could see the other daughters coming in.

"So Jennifer, care to introduce us?" asked Jimena as she came up behind Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna.

"Alex, Jimena. Jimena, Alex," introduced Jennifer.

"I'm Vanessa, this is Catty, and this is Tianna," said Vanessa, extending her hand.

"Hey, what about me?" whined Serena, "I'm Serena by the way."

"Nice to meet all of you," replied Alex, shaking each of their hands.

'_I can feel the evil from her already, just by shaking her hand.'_ Said Serena telepathically to the others, making sure it was to them, and only them.

"Well, I'd like you girls to meet Cassandra," said Alex as Cassandra materialized next to her. The daughters could tell she had built up her energy for a fight.

"Let's do this," said Cassandra.

The daughters built up their energy. "Hey, what are you guys doing? She's my friend!" exclaimed Alex, who was too building up energy to fight.

Cassandra sent the first blast. The daughters hardly felt it. Then Alex sent hers. Alex's seemed slightly stronger, they were slightly worried, but it was the least of their problems.

"Nice try Cassandra," Jennifer spat out with hatred, Jennifer then released her energy with the others at Cassandra and Alex. They both were knocked down by the blast.

"Care for some more?" questioned Serena.

"Go ahead," said Alex, everyone could tell she was full of anger and that she was building energy.

Alex released her energy, it was a powerful blast. It would've knocked down the daughters if they didn't have such good balance. The daughters then sent their energy, it knocked Alex down and she hit her head on the ground. She moaned in pain.

"Look what you did!" screamed Cassandra as she went to aid her fallen friend.

"Cassandra, you know we're five times yours and Alex's powers, so why don't you just leave us alone, and leave her alone," said Jennifer as she went to help Alex get up.

"Get away from me!" exclaimed Alex as she kicked and punched to get her away.

"Alex, what's wrong with you? I thought you came here for me," said Jennifer.

"I did and I'll get you. Alone," Alex threatened with definite hatred in her voice.

"Is that a threat?" mocked Jennifer.

"No, it's a promise," said Alex before she turned to shadow and zoomed off with Cassandra.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well I guess we should all get heading home now huh?" suggested Jennifer.

"Yeah, Planet Bang tomorrow guys?" asked Vanessa.

"You got it!" exclaimed Catty, "Hey Vanessa you want to give me a lift home and Jimena a left back to your place so she can get her car?"

"Sure, grab one of my hands each of you," said Vanessa as she started to go invisible.

"Serena and Tianna, I'll give you guys a lift home if you want," offered Jennifer.

"Okay," they replied in unison and they each grabbed one of Jennifer's hands before they were invisible.

Once they were off Jennifer looked down at the city of lights below her. She looked out at how dark it had gotten, she hadn't realized they had taken so long. But in a short time they were at Serena's house. Jennifer materialized with Tianna and Serena in Serena's room and then left again with Tianna. She did say bye but it only sounded like the wind. Eventually they made it to Tianna's house. Jennifer just left her on her porch, she had to get home and in her room before one of her sisters or parents checked to see if she was home. She finally made it after what seemed like forever. She got dressed into some pajama bottoms and a different shirt and lay on her bed for a while.

No one was home. She panicked. She knew something was wrong once she got on her property. Maybe they noticed she wasn't home… no that couldn't be it. Someone would've been home. She looked at all of the phones to see if there was a message, and sure enough, there wasn't one. She ran as fast as she could to Vanessa's house. She was the closest. Jennifer's molecules were begging to expand so she let them, half way down to Vanessa's house, she went invisible. She hovered there for a while seeing if anyone was there. No one was and she smiled even though no one else would see it. She drifted into Vanessa's room and saw that no one was home in her house either.

"Vanessa?" she screamed and flew quickly over to Tianna's after she wrote a message to Vanessa just incase she came home. Once she got there Tianna wasn't home either. So she wrote another note for Tianna. She flew as fast as she could over to Serena's house, she prayed that they would be there, no one was so she left a note and went to Jimena's, she knew no one was home so she finally went to Catty's house, no one was there either. She didn't even bother writing a note and soon she was off to Maggie's, she had to be there. And sure enough she was, but the others weren't. Jennifer didn't bother to wait downstairs. She flew up to Maggie's apartment and slid under the door and materialized.

"Maggie!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my darling, come here, I made you some tea. I have some bad news for you," she said calmly in her soothing voice.

Jennifer went over and sat down on the ground and got her tea. As she drank she felt herself calm down, "Maggie, where are they?" she asked still slightly shaking from nervousness.

"Alex set it up, she said she'd get you, and now you have no one to back you up. The Atrox is coming for you Jennifer, you must be careful and the others are in the other realm, you must go with Alex."

"I refuse to go with Alex, I'm going myself," she said as she sat and stared at the wall, she going into the other realm. Once she was there she looked around. "Vanessa, Tianna, Jimena, Serena, Catty?" she asked into the blackness.

Catty, Vanessa, Tianna, and Jimena came up to her holding hands, she figured it was so that they wouldn't be parted. They each had a miserable look on their face, but it was also soaked with tears and it had some nervousness tied into it. "Guys," Jennifer said slowly, "Where's Serena? And what happened?"

"Alex trapped us here using her mind," said Vanessa with a quiver to her voice, "that girl scares me, she has some seriously strong power."

"C'mon guys, grab onto me," said Jennifer, "We need to get out of here before she comes back."

Each of the daughters grabbed onto Jennifer and in no time they were back in Maggie's apartment. Maggie was pacing and looked startled once Jennifer came back and stumbled on the ground with the others, all accept Serena. "Where's Serena?" asked Maggie nervously.

"We don't know," explained Catty, "She was with us, then she was gone."

"Jennifer, you must go back with one of the other daughters for safety," ordered Maggie, "You need to find Serena. Jimena, I'd like you to go with her."

Jimena nodded and grabbed onto Jennifer's arm. Jennifer stared at the wall and after a while they were back into the other realm. "Come on Jimena, we need to find Serena," said Jennifer as she looked from side to side, looking for any sign of Serena. She saw a flash of some sort in the corner of her eye and jerked her head towards it. Nothing was there anymore.

"Jimena come on, this way. I think I saw something," said Jennifer as she started in the direction of the flash.

"Well, well, well," taunted Alex, "Now what do we have here?"

"Alex, where's Serena!" screamed Jennifer.

"Now why would you want to find her?" Alex taunted more.

"Hmm, I wonder!" Jennifer screamed once again.

"What, you actually think _I'm_ going to tell _you_ where she is?" Alex asked with a smirk on her face, "And Jennifer, jus how did you get here? Tianna's not around and Jimena cant, so all fingers point to you. Tell me all of your powers and I'll tell you where Serena is."

"Fine," said Jennifer, "I only have the powers you know of now. I can go into this realm, I can read minds, and I can go invisible. That's all."

"Okay, but I think there's more than what you're telling me," said Alex.

Jennifer blocked her mind and thoughts, "Now where is she?"

"She's right here," said Alex as she tapped on her head. Serena was in Alex's memories.

"Release her right now!" ordered Jennifer as she took on a strong fighting pose. Alex didn't and someone grabbed Jennifer's arm in the real world and she was jerked back into Maggie's apartment.

"Jennifer, where is she?" asked a worried Tianna.

"She's in Alex's memories," explained Jennifer, "She's trapped."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Catty who was already in tears along with Vanessa and Tianna.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll get her back," said Jennifer, but then she thought, _'I hope anyway.'_

Jennifer sat there thinking. Sorting out everything that had just happened, thinking of ways to free Serena, her mind was jumbled with all different thoughts and emotions.

Finally Jimena decided to break the silence, "How Jennifer. How are you going to save her?"


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer woke up and she was back in her own bed. Her family was home. It was all her imagination, at least that's what she thought until Jimena called her. "Hey Jennifer, where did you go last night? You were there and then you just, weren't. But we called your house and your parents told me you were home."

"Uh… I don't know, I just woke up and I thought everything was just my imagination, but it wasn't," explained Jennifer as she got out of her bed and stretched, she put Jimena on speakerphone.

"Were meeting at Catty's house at noon by the way. We need a plan on how to get Serena back," said Jimena.

"Okay," replied Jennifer, and then she hung up. She glanced at the clock, "oh my goddess! It's already eleven!" she let out a small scream and ran to the washroom. She loved the warm sensation that the shower brought to her skin. Jennifer wondered what it would be like to be in a shower invisible. She let her molecules expand for a minute and then she materialized again. It felt exactly the same and she was slightly disappointed. She finally got out of the shower after about twenty-five minutes, that left her thirty-five minutes to get dressed, do her hair, and do her make-up. Jennifer ran out of the washroom after she got dried off and went to her closet to get some clothes. She decided on her favorite pair of jeans and a cute pink tank top that was getting soaked because of her dripping wet hair.

'_UGH! I hate it when I sleep in!'_ Jennifer thought to herself while running into the washroom for her hair drier.

Jennifer dried and brushed her black hair. She couldn't decide on how to style it. Finally Jennifer decided to just keep it down straightened. She applied her make-up and decided what shoes she was going to wear, just when it was 5 to 12. She went downstairs carrying her purse and new shoes and told her mom where she was going, slipped on her shoes and turned invisible just after she got out the door behind a large tree in their yard.

On her way to Catty's she saw Alex and floated passed her as quickly as she could. She soared as fast as she could to Catty's and then finally materialized in Catty's front hall. She was greeting by an older woman, "Uh… hi," greeted Jennifer.

"Hello, you must be the girls' new friend. They're in the kitchen," the older woman said as she made her way past Jennifer as she went out the front door.

"Bye Mom," said Catty from the kitchen.

Jennifer walked into Catty's kitchen. All of the other daughters were there, "What time is it?" asked Jennifer.

"Five past," said Catty.

"Oops, sorry guys," apologized Jennifer, "I saw Alex and got kind of freaked out."

"Its okay," accepted Vanessa.

"So, has anyone thought of anything?" asked Jimena.

"Only way I can think of is we have to go into her mind. Why don't we all go and then use our power surges to get out, and possibly time travel," suggested Jennifer.

"That's a good idea," said Tianna, "do you remember where Alex was?"

"Yeah, come with me," Jennifer said as she headed towards the door.

The others soon followed and Jennifer saw Alex down the street, she ran to catch up with her with the other daughters behind her. Once she got up to her Alex was surprised at them approaching her, "What do you guys want?" she asked.

"Bring us into your mind," pleaded Jennifer, "We know we'll be trapped but we must be with Serena."

"Alright," Alex agreed and got them and one by one they were in her memories with Serena.

"Hey Serena," greeted the daughters in unison.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and ran up to them and gave each daughter a hug, "But aren't you guys trapped too now?"

"Come on, were going to get out," explained Tianna.

"Guys start building up your energy," instructed Jimena, "build up as much power as you can."

The daughters started to build their energy until they each had an enormous amount and so that the air was thick with static electricity.

"On the count of three," said Catty, "one, two, THREE!"

The daughters released their energy all at once, which send huge silver beams everywhere. Then it all went black for a second and they were all back on the street. Alex gave them an evil glare, "What did you guys do to me?" she asked. She cried and let out a long moan, "Now look what you did!"

Alex looked up at the sky and the daughters did too. What they saw was enormous black clouds coming, there was going to be a storm. "Guys come on, we need to get to Jimena's house, she lives the closest!" shouted Jennifer, "Tianna, Serena. Grab my arms quick!" shouted Jennifer as she started to go invisible.

Jimena and Tianna seemed to be in some kind of trance so Jennifer grabbed their hands and pulled them to an alleyway. She saw Vanessa doing the same. Jennifer and Vanessa both went invisible at the same time and were at Jimena's apartment in no time. Jennifer landed beside Vanessa, they were each holding on to two of the daughters. "Jimena hurry and open the door!" exclaimed Vanessa who was soaking wet from the rain that started pounding down from the clouds.

Lightening struck and the daughters screamed while Jimena unlocked her door. One by one they stepped into the dry apartment. "Hey Jimena, I think were going to need some towels and some dry clothes," joked Catty.

"I agree," said Jimena, "Grandma, can you please get some dry towels. I'd say about six of them."

"One moment," replied Jimena's grandmother and within seconds she was in the front hall with two armfuls of dry warm towels. "I brought twelve. I thought you might want one for your hair too."

"Thank you," said Catty as she took two towels. She started drying her hair with one and took off her wet sweater and dried her arms with the other towel. She stripped off most of her wet clothing accept for her underwear which was hidden by a towel and she ran upstairs to finish getting dried and got some dry clothes.

Vanessa grabbed the next two towels after Catty. "Thank you." She said and then she dried her hair and body and ran to the main floor washroom to avoid getting things more wet than she already had. She dried off completely then went upstairs to Jimena's room to get some clothes.

"Great, now we have to wait until one of them are done in the washrooms," said Jimena as she dried her hair. "Well I just need in my room" she left and went upstairs with her two towels and got changed in her room.

"Were stuck down here until they come back and she's saying great," laughed Tianna.

"Yeah," replied Jennifer, "Oh Catty and Vanessa are out now, I call upstairs!" Jennifer took of her wet socks and ran upstairs to the top floor washroom with a couple towels while Tianna took the two left over towels and went to the main floor washroom.

Jennifer arrived in Jimena's room right after Tianna, "I think were going to need some clothes," she said.

Jimena went and got some of her old clothes that looked like they would fit Jennifer and she went into the washroom again. "Do you have a drier here?" she asked.

"Yeah but you have to go downstairs. All of you," said Jimena, "give me all of your wet clothes and I'll dry them for you."

The daughters all handed Jimena their wet clothes and Tianna got some dry clothes from Jimena's closet and got changed her hair still in a towel.

"What is Alex?" asked Jennifer, "She's not a follower and she's not a daughter. What is she!"

"I don't know," said Serena.

The other daughters were all deep in thought. "Maybe she's an evil demon from somewhere," suggested Catty, even though she knew she was wrong. Jennifer glared at her. "What?" questioned Catty, "I couldn't think of anything else. That just popped into my mind."

"Its not your fault," apologized Jennifer, "Just me and Alex used to be best friends so its hard for me, you know?"

"Its okay," accepted Catty.

"Can we just go to sleep right now?" asked Jimena who was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah," said Jennifer as she sprawled out on the floor. Serena joined Jimena on the bed and Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa joined Jennifer on the floor. "Okay, I'm just going to sleep on a couch downstairs. You have two right?" asked Jennifer as she got up and headed out of Jimena's bedroom door.

"Yeah," replied Jimena, "One of you guys can also sleep down there if you want."

"Okay," said Tianna as she got up and followed Jennifer downstairs.

Jennifer lay on the couch awake, not being able to sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes Alex drifted into her thoughts and dreams. _'Why is she here?'_ thought Jennifer, _'why is it me she's following? How does she know so much!'_

The fact that Jennifer couldn't figure out the whole Alex deal bugged her. She finally drifted off to a restless sleep. Constantly moving around on the small couch. She then realized it was a pull out and she pulled it out and set it up, hoping that it would bring sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity she drifted into sleep having dreams of dark shadows chasing her. She woke up twice during the night from similar dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jennifer woke up lying down the opposite direction she was when she fell asleep. She muttered to herself as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the pullout bed. She stretched and noticed that Tianna wasn't sleeping on the couch she slept on last night. "Oh well," Jennifer said quietly to herself, "must have went upstairs with the others. I wonder what time it is."

Jennifer slowly got up and trudged up the stairs to Jimena's room and sure enough the other daughters were all up there. Tianna was the only one awake out of them, she sat there fidgeting with her amulet. _'I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either,'_ said Jennifer telepathically to Tianna who abruptly looked up and looked at Jennifer with a slight smile on her face. Jennifer could tell something was wrong with Tianna by the way she looked. She looked sick and drained from her usual color.

"Tianna, what's wrong?" asked Jennifer. Jennifer wasn't getting an answer from Tianna, she looked at the calendar. She had forgotten what day it was. She hoped she hadn't missed school, she'd be grounded if she did. Jennifer then realized it was Monday morning. _'Planet bang tomorrow'_ She thought to herself.

"Jennifer, there's something wrong with me," said Tianna.

"Well I knew that by the look of you," replied Jennifer, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I all of a sudden feel really sick and weak," explained Tianna as she held up one of her hands, it was trembling.

"Tianna, its okay," said Jennifer as she went over and hugged her friend, "maybe we should wake the others up. Were going to be late for school, its almost eight o'clock."

"Okay," agreed Tianna, and then they started to wake up each daughter one by one. Tianna took a longer time because she was ill. But Jennifer got Serena and Jimena to take up at the same time, while she kicked Catty lightly on the floor.

"Guys, get your lazy butts up!" exclaimed Jennifer, "Were going to be late for school!"

The daughters jumped up from where they lay motionless, "were awake!" exclaimed a tired Catty as she pretended to be awake the whole time.

"Right," teased Jimena who was stretching.

"I'm taking a shower first," called Jennifer, "Then I'm going to need my clothes from yesterday from the drier."

"No problem, I'll go get them right now," said Jimena.

Jennifer walked into the small bathroom and started the shower. Once she got out and back in Jimena's room, she got dressed in her closet and Jimena got up to go take a shower.

"I call taking a shower after Jimena," squealed Catty. As she grabbed her clothes, preparing to go into the shower. Once Jimena came back in Catty ran out of the room and into the bathroom. All you could hear was a loud thud and an 'ouch' and then feet padding against the floor.

Jimena started to laugh since she was still by the doorway and witnessed Catty fall. "Now Catty, don't hurt yourself!" she said.

But Catty didn't hear. She was already in the shower. "Jimena, can we eat some food while we wait? We don't have much time to do our hair, eat, and do our make-up," asked Jennifer who was brushing out her hair, deciding to leave it down for a change.

"Oh my, your right!" exclaimed Jimena as she started to run down the stairs to the kitchen. She made some pancakes for them all to eat. Jennifer and Vanessa came down once the food was ready. Vanessa mumbled, "Tianna called the shower." And after she said that Catty was thumping down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Okay, food!" she said as she sat down and grabbed two pancakes from the plate they were on.

They all started to eat their food and were done by the time Tianna came down, "Your turn Vanessa," she said as she took the remaining three pancakes.

"Finally!" exclaimed Vanessa as she started up the stairs, followed by the other daughters.

The girls decided on how to do their hair, and they all decided they would keep it down. They applied their make-up and ran down the stairs and too Jimena's car. They were going to be late!

"Catty, take up back in time, we need to get to school on time or else I wont be able to go to Planet Bang tonight," said Jennifer

Catty opened the portal, and told everyone to grab on tight. Once everyone grabbed onto her they Catty stepped into the portal and in no time they were a half-hour back and at school in time.

"Thank goodness we made it!" exclaimed Catty who was now slightly tired. Will came running up to the daughters to see Jennifer.

"Hey Jennifer," he said.

"Hey!" Jennifer replied and went up to hug him. He kissed her on the lips. _'Oh my god, he just kissed me!'_ she thought to herself and then started to worry, her molecules were buzzing, _'Guys, help!'_ she sent to the other daughters. _'Do something!'_

"Uh Will, we have to get to class, she has to be there early for something. So we'll talk to you later, okay?" distracted Catty.

"Bye Jennifer," he said as he walked away.

"Oh my god! Thank you guys so much!" exclaimed Jennifer, but then she saw Alex heading their way. "Oh no," Jennifer said quietly, Alex goes to this school too."

Alex looked over to where the daughters were standing a huge grin spread across her face. She couldn't deny that she was overly happy to see them, she had a plan.

"Something's up with Alex today guys," said Jennifer as she looked at Alex out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, something is definitely going on," agreed Serena.

"Yeah, we need to find out. And fast before she does anything," replied Tianna.

Alex walked over, "Hey you guys!" she exclaimed happily, "I ditched that Cassandra chick, she got on my nerves, I want to be friends with you guys."

The girls mumbled to themselves once she said how annoying Cassandra was, they knew that all to well. Jennifer could tell that behind Alex's pretty smile, she was lying. She knew something and was not about to share it with them. This could only mean one thing, it had to be about them.

Serena wondered if she had walked through the Cold Fire and burned away her mortality and whatnot already and that she was just lying to them to trap them or defeat them but she pushed away those thoughts, _'Serena, your just over reacting again,'_ she told herself over and over.

"Hey Jennifer, do you want to come over tonight?" asked Alex. Jennifer knew it was a full moon and pushed away her thoughts about Alex lying, she had to be telling the truth or else tonight in the rays of the moon her eyes would go phosphorescent.

"Sure!" replied Jennifer, "Where are you staying right now and when do you want me over?"

"Can I just get your phone number and I'll call you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Jennifer as she wrote down her number on Alex's hand.

'_This girl really asks a lot of questions now doesn't she?'_ messaged Serena.

Jennifer looked up surprised, she hadn't been expecting Serena to talk to her telepathically with so many followers at their school, but she didn't mind she just looked up and smiled a little. Only Serena would've noticed. Alex smiled, she looked down at her hand, "I have to go, see you later Jennifer," she yelled as she started to run towards the back of the school.

"I wonder where she's off to in such a hurry," said Jimena.

"Maybe we should follow her. Get it Follow-er," cracked Vanessa.

"Maybe not," said Jennifer seriously, "It's probably better if we don't know what she's doing."

"True," replied Vanessa.

"But that was a good joke," added Catty.

"It was wasn't it?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"Well I think we should all get going to class now," suggested Jennifer as the first bell rang, warning the kids to go to their lockers.

The daughters all left in different directions for homeroom. Jennifer sprinted in through the side doors, they were the closest to her locker and her homeroom class. She ran into someone in the hallways, it was Cassandra.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jennifer angrily.

"What do you think? Looking for Alex," Cassandra replied with definite hatred in her voice.

"Well she doesn't like you and she's friends with the daughters now," said Jennifer her anger rising.

A small smile started to creep across Cassandra's lips but before it was noticeable she stopped it and hid under an expressionless face. She never looked away from Jennifer and starred daggers at her but Jennifer just stared right back.

"Anyway, sorry to have to say goodbye, but classes are starting and no outsiders are allowed on school grounds during school hours," said Jennifer, she enjoyed the look that crossed Cassandra's face. But she couldn't enjoy it forever she had to finish getting to her locker, which was only the next row down. Jennifer started to walk in-between the passing students to get to her locker once she was there she noticed that Alex's was right beside hers.

"Hey Alex, how'd you get that locker?" asked Jennifer giving her a questioning look.

"I uh… was assigned it," she replied shakily.

'_Something must be up,'_ thought Jennifer, "My best friend Tegan used to have that locker."

"Well she obviously doesn't anymore, and is she even around?" asked Alex as she scanned the crowed as if she knew Tegan.

"What have you done with her!" screamed Jennifer as she lunged at Alex but then someone held her back, it was Serena.

"What, does she follow you everywhere now?" asked Alex, almost taunting Jennifer.

'_They feed on moves like that'_ said Serena to Jennifer telepathically making sure that it was only to Jennifer that got it and no followers or members of the Atrox.

'_Your right, my bad. But I don't think she's a follower anymore and if she is then I'll find out when I sleep over,'_ replied Jennifer telepathically.

"No sorry, I just am kind of jumpy and stuff, don't mind that," lied Jennifer.

"Its okay," accepted Alex, "So I'll call you tonight and you can sleepover. We could also sneak out and go to this club I found. It's like constantly going on. I heard its super cool."

"Sounds good!" exclaimed Jennifer, "well I have to get to class now so I'll talk to you tonight."

"Bye," said Alex as she walked away.

Jennifer hurried to her homeroom for attendance and was soon off to her first class. She looked at the schedule she had in front of her and it told her that she had English first period, which was only a couple classes down. While she was swerving in and out between people to get there she passed a shadow and jumped slightly but kept walking remembering that followers do attend her school.


	11. Chapter 11

After school Jennifer walked home alone. She was offered a ride but she turned it down, she needed the exercise. Jennifer walked with Will instead, he offered to walk her home.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Jennifer, trying to start conversation.

"Nothing really, just playing sports and hanging out with you," replied will, kissing her on the forehead. In return to his kiss she slid her hand into his. They walked that way down the curvy road Jennifer lived on until they reached her house.

"Want to come in?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied and Jennifer led him in, hand in hand.

"Want a drink?" offered Jennifer, he just shook his head no.

She walked back into the large living room to where he was sitting on the couch and sat beside him. Jennifer looked up into his blue eyes and he looked back down at her. He was quite a bit taller than she was and he had quite a bit of muscle. _'He looks a lot like Stanton'_ she thought to herself as she leaned in and gave him a long passionate kiss. Then she pulled back teasingly and looked into his eyes again. She was just so drawn to them.

Will looked like he was older than he actually was. He was only 17, two years older than Jennifer was. He had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked almost exactly like Stanton but a tiny bit different. When they went out, everyone always thought that Will was Jennifer's older brother.

Jennifer laid down on Will and looked up at him. She smiled and they went into a kind of trance, then the phone rang. Jennifer jumped a bit and looked at the time, it was almost five o'clock. _'Crap!'_ she thought to herself as she sat up and walked lazily to the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Jenn!" replied Alex.

"Oh hey," said Jennifer.

"So are we still on for tonight?" asked Alex.

"Its Monday right?" questioned Jennifer.

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"Okay then," said Jennifer, "I am allowed to, just you have to tell me your phone number and address. And what time do you want me over."

Alex told Jennifer her address and phone number and said what time she wanted her over at. "Oh and Jennifer," she said, "You don't have to bring any clothes, but you might want to bring clubbing clothes. But not revealing ones."

"Alright, I have just the perfect outfit," replied Jennifer, then Alex hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Will who was sitting on the couch still.

"It was Alex, I'm going to her place tonight," said Jennifer.

"Well are you still going to planet bang tomorrow?" asked Will.

"You can bet on it!" exclaimed Jennifer as she walked back over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap and started to kiss him. They made out for about a half-hour and then she looked at the clock and it was quarter to six. She leaped off of Will.

"Damn, I have to be at Alex's in fifteen," said Jennifer as she got off the couch.

"Alright, I'll go. But I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" asked Will.

"Yeah, and at planet bang too, don't forget," she answered as he walked out the door. _"I love you."_ She whispered but she knew he didn't hear, the door was already closed.

Jennifer ran up the stairs to her bedroom on the second floor. She grabbed a shirt with a motorcycle logo on it and a pair of black leather pants. She strapped the belt in and out of the belt loops and took out her earrings. Jennifer glanced in the mirror, she looked almost like a follower. _'How the hell am I going to do my hair?'_ she thought scanning her brain for ideas.

Jennifer ran into the bathroom and grabbed tubes of red and blue washout gel and some funky hairpieces. She put her hair up and teased it all over with the colors then she snapped in the hair clips. She went back into her bedroom and took a look of herself in her large mirror. "Great, now I really do look like a follower," she moaned but didn't care and then she ran down the stairs.

Once Jennifer was down she wrote a note telling her family where she was and Alex's address and phone number. Then she locked the doors from the inside and turned invisible and floated her way to a street away from Alex's. Jennifer slid into a side ally checking to make sure no one would see and then she turned visible and ran out onto the street down to Alex's.

Jennifer stopped infront of an older house on the quiet street, she looked at the address on her hand, then the number on the door and it matched. Jennifer walked up the many steps to the front porch and looked inside through the glass, it was an apartment. She walked in and looked for Alex's last name, found it and pressed the button.

"Hello?" asked a breathless Alex.

"Its me," answered Jennifer, then the door buzzed open and she stepped in and started towards the door at the far end of the one long hallway. Some dark shadows started to appear rapidly and she increased her walking speed to a jog, and then a run. Once she reached the door it opened and Alex stood there waiting.

"Coming in?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Jennifer as she walked in. The apartment she had was a small and dark place with only a single window lighting the tiny living room. Alex left the light on in the bathroom and there was a small kitchen and an even smaller bedroom. "Alex, did you run away to find me?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah, why else would I be living here alone," Alex replied, "Nice outfit."

"Yeah, yours is nice too," said Jennifer as she looked around some more.

Alex went back into the bathroom and finished applying her make-up, "Ready?" she asked once she got out.

"I've been ready for like ten minutes," answered Jennifer.

"Okay, then lets go," said Alex as she opened the door and waited for Jennifer to walk out first. Then once they were both out of the doorway Alex shut the door and they walked down the hall to the front door. They walked out into the night.

The moon wasn't visible in the sky, but Jennifer's moon amulet didn't give any warning so she just walked on down the road. "So where is this party?" she asked.

"It's around here," Alex replied then she turned down a deserted street. Once they walked past a few houses you could start to head pounding music coming from a warehouse fifteen houses down.

Jennifer and Alex continued to walk silently and then they soon were outside the warehouse. Alex walked up to the guard and whispered something in his ear, or so it looked it, and he let them both into the party. Immediately once they were inside Jennifer's moon amulet started to glow and thrum against her chest. She tucked it into her shirt, keeping it hidden from sight.

Alex was crowd surfing, it would be impossible to find her now, so Jennifer just started to dance. Soon plenty of guys came up to her and asked her to dance with them. She danced with plenty of guys then one came up to her, his eyes smiling.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," Jennifer replied as she grabbed his hand and went into the middle of the dance floor on ground level. They danced for a while then Alex came up and grabbed her and dragged her away from him. Jennifer's moon amulet came out from under her shirt by the sudden jolt. It was glowing and heating up rapidly. It sensed something dangerous very close. She looked up and saw the hansom guy just standing there.

"Come outside with me," she pleaded and he followed.

Once Jennifer, Alex, and the guy were all outside she looked up at the sky, then at them. Her Amulet glowing and growing hot very quickly. She glanced at their eyes, both eyes were glowing phosphorescent yellow. She screamed.

"Alex!" she yelled, "you told me you weren't one! Why did you lie to me!"

"His name is Jake," Alex said and then she smiled. She clung to his arm and kissed him on the cheek. He then smiled and kissed her back.

"So this was a setup huh?" questioned Jennifer, "Is it?"

Jennifer screamed at the top of her lungs, some teenagers that were outside making out glanced over and ignored them.

"Yeah, I guess it was," replied Alex calmly, "Jennifer, come with me. I'll bring you to the dark side. You'll be able to step into the cold fire and burn away your mortality and stay the way you are forever. Come with me please?"

"Never," spat Jennifer, she so badly wanted to punch the both of them.

"Fine, if you won't go willingly, we'll bring you to the Atrox ourselves," said Alex and she nodded to Jake, he grabbed her arms and then Alex clung onto him. They were taking her in shadow.

Jennifer drifted in and out of sleep, trying to build energy for a surprise attack. She let her energy attack them and immediately she fell from the arms of Jake and rolled onto the asphalt road. She got up and started to run when a piercing scream came from behind her and she looked ahead, only being able to see a truck coming right for her. Its horn honked and she turned around and was hit.

Jennifer lay motionless on the road, roars of an ambulance and police cars coming fast. She couldn't open her eyes but she could see the lights from the cars slithering over her. She tried to move but her body felt as if it were trapped. She started to cry, but that's the only thing she could do. She left so helpless. She finally fell asleep trying to forget what had happened, right there on the road. She drifted into sleep and was taken to the hospital by ambulance.


End file.
